


Snow Day

by oumami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, i wrote this forever ago lol, its on my old tumblr but i wanted to post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Ruby is excited to play in the snow, and see You.





	Snow Day

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, looking around. Everyone was asleep, and Ruby assumed they were all up late doing who knows what- particular Mari and Yoshiko, the party animals. Having group sleepovers was always fun, but Dia had always ensured Ruby got a healthy amount of sleep, which usually resulted in Ruby falling asleep way before everyone else. 

Suddenly, Ruby remembered what Hanamaru had told her earlier that week- snow was expected for Saturday! Ruby maneuvered around the room, careful not to trip anyone while she approached the window. Her face lit up as she watched the white flakes cascade from the sky. Quietly, she tip-toed over to Hanamaru and began to gently shake her.

“Maru…” she whispered, trying to shake her friend with a little more force. She heard Hanamaru mutter something, but it could have just been sleep talk.

“Maaaaru…” finally, after a couple minutes, Hanamaru opened her eyes, slowly, and turned to face Ruby. 

“What is it, zura…” Hanamaru mumbled.

“Look outside!”

Hanamaru rose up, and looked out the window. Just like Ruby, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

“C’mon, Ruby-chan! We gotta wake the others, zura!”

Ruby and Hanamaru began to wake up all the other girls, until everyone was up and eager about the snow. Luckily Hanamaru had reminded everyone to pack snow clothes, and after they ate Ruby began getting ready. However, she was a bit disappointed when some of the girls chose to stay inside- You in particular.

“You-chan? You don’t wanna come outside?” Ruby asked her friend.

“I’m still a bit tired, plus the clothes I packed may not be strong enough for this amount of snow. You’re not mad, are you?”

“O-of course not! You relax for a while, we can have hot chocolate when me and the others come back inside!”

“That’s right! Have fun, and don’t get frostbite!”  
Ruby giggled and ran off. Instantly, You was practically glowing when Ruby mentioned hot chocolate. She was excited for Ruby to come back inside, she wanted more than anything to finally sit by the fire, hot chocolate in hand, with the younger girl she admired.

-

You and Riko were relaxing by the fire, while Kanan prepared hot chocolate. They were all having peaceful banter, until suddenly Hanamaru stormed inside, a look of fear plastered on her face.

“I-is everything ok, Hanamaru-chan?” Riko stuttered. 

“I-it’s Mari...zura…” Hanamaru began.

“What happened to Mari?” You asked.

“She just...totally...obliterated Dia-san…” 

Riko and You both looked at each other and sighed in relief, instantly remembering Mari’s insane snowball skills.

Kanan giggled. “Hanamaru, how about you tell everyone to come in. The hot chocolate is about ready anyway.”

 

Hanamaru shot up at the mention of hot chocolate, then darted back outside. The three girls laughed, and waited for everyone else to come inside.

-

Mari walked inside, holding a passed out Dia in her arms. Followed by her was Chika, Yoshiko, Hanamaru and Ruby, all looking very shocked.

“Mari is...the snowball mastermind…” Yoshiko mumbled, followed by giggling from the others. She set Dia down on the couch gently, but Dia shot up.

“Hey! I haven’t been defeated yet!” Dia yelled, but Mari wrapped her arms around Dia.

“Dia-san, you totally passed out after one blow.” Mari whispered, causing Dia to blush.

“W-well, I challenge you to a rematch!” 

“Maybe later, Dia. Besides, it’s time for hot chocolate!” Kanan exclaimed from the kitchen, followed by cheers from everyone else. Chika, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko all huddled for warmth while they each grabbed a mug, and Ruby proceeded to crawl into You’s lap. You blushed, but didn’t protest while she patted the younger girls back. Kanan approached Ruby and You with drinks, and You grabbed one of the mugs. Kanan waited for Ruby to grab one as well, but the latter didn’t budge. 

“Ruby-chan?” You whispered. She flipped the younger girl over, and grinned.

“She fell asleep.” Kanan chuckled.

“How about you take her back to the bed, she did get up pretty early to play so this isn’t all that surprising.” Kanan advised, followed by You picking up Ruby in a bridal style. She set down her hot chocolate and carried Ruby to the dimly lit room, setting her down on her sleeping bag. You looked down at Ruby; she was sleeping so peacefully, the sight made You glow with happiness. Without thinking, You plopped down next to Ruby and hugged Ruby’s waist. You blushed when Ruby hugged her back, but then she slowly fell asleep next to the younger girl.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are appreciated  
> tumblr: @mahiruswife


End file.
